Independently and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall: Isolate and purify tumor associated antigens from crude tumor extracts. One-dimensional and two-dimensional gradient acrylamide gel electrophoresis coupled with autoradiography shall be employed in these studies. These antigens, at various stages of purification, will be tested for functional activity in assays of humoral and cell-mediated immunity. Receive crude tumor extracts from the NCI Tumor Immunology Program, and perform separation procedures, and cooperate with the functional testing of these materials